Resident Evil: Code Ultimate Tyrant
by Mark Sharkwalker
Summary: It was a normal day when Seth and his sister Saria were watching a movie when suddenly their town got attacked by Umbrella soldiers and they are brought to an Umbrella lab. Weskers back to doing his twisted expieriments.
1. Chapter 1

Resident evil, Code: Ultimate Tyrant

Authors notes: Hello so tell me what you think of it this is my first fanfiction for Resident evil and I noticed that in just about every game and movie there is a Tyrant in it. This is the story of a regular boy turned into one but manages to keep his free will. I'm a major fan of the series of games and movies of Resident Evil and some points in the game and movie series' will be mentioned. So tell me what you think in reviews please.

Chapter 1 Capture

"Why….Why us…." I wonder as me, and my twin sister sat in a cold cell. We had to huddle together to stay warm. "What did we ever do to them sis?" I ask her while shivering under the tiny blanket they gave us to share.

"I-I-I don't know." She manages to say while shivering uncontrollably.

I take off my coat and wrap it around her.

"I-I-I don't w-w-want your c-coat you need i-it to keep w-warm Seth." She tells me while looking at me sadly.

"You need it more as your brother it's my job to protect you." I tell her as I pull her into a hug and just as we pull apart the large door slides open and an Umbrella solder grabs my sister and yanks her away.

"NO SETH HELP ME!" She screams.

I try and stop him but when I go to grab the soldier he pulls out a pistol and slams it against my head and as I was about to fall unconscious I managed to say. "Stay strong…my beautiful sister..." I can hear her screaming my name "SETH! SETH! NO SETH!" Then everything goes black and the moment everything went wrong come back to me.

-Dream sequence-

"Did you really have to pick such a scary movie Seth?" My sister, Saria, says as she pulls a blanket over her eyes so she doesn't see the one part.

"Ha-ha oh come on you little baby not one part of this movie has been the least bit scary." I laugh at her.

"Oh shut up." She says as she throws a bit of popcorn at me.

I just chuckle more.

Just then we hear gunshots outside.

Just then a bullet shoots through the window we were looking out of and I grab Saria and tackle her out of the way the bullet shatters a picture hanging where our heads were a moment ago. "Uh…thanks." She says.

"Don't mention it." I reply as I slowly poke my head above the now large hole where the window used to be and look out at the battle going on.

Just then I see 4 or 5 of the largest and strangest looking humans I've ever seen, and the strangest part is that they are sort of collecting people from the neighborhood and throwing them into a large truck.

Then I see my parents run to the door with guns in their hands. GUNS! I never saw them touch a gun or look at a gun in a store in my entire life!

"Mom, Dad what's going on? Why do you have guns?" I ask in shock as my sister just looks out at our neighborhood which has now become the battle field for WW3.

"Just stay down it'll all be ok sweetheart." My mom tells me.

Suddenly our door explodes and solders flood into our house and grab me and my sister and when my parents try to stop them I see them murdered….shoot down right in front of my eyes. I watch their body's falls down limp as blood flows out of their wounds.

My sister just breaks down crying at the sight which I felt like doing but I guess an adrenalin rush kicked in as I punched the guy holding me and went for his gun but there were too many of them. Before I could even touch it I see a giant guy come in through the destroyed door and slam his fist into me knocking me out the last thing I heard was my sister screaming.

-Dream sequence over-

I wake up with a massive headache looking over the cell I'm in momentarily forgetting what happened and hoping with all my heart it was just a dream but soon I came to the only conclusion I could make. It wasn't a dream.

Just then the door slides open again and an Umbrella soldier comes into view and he tosses my sister into the cell and I somehow managed to catch her and I realized she was unconscious then I scream at the top of my lounges saying "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!" Then I rush at him and another soldier comes around the corner and slams his fist into my stomach making me fall to the ground in pain clutching my stomach.

I see the two of them laughing at me as the door slides shut and I crawl over to my sister and wrap us together with the blanket and whispers in her ear "Don't worry…I promise I will protect you." I look up at a security camera watching us and I get a sense of foreboding about who's watching us.

Meanwhile in the security center a certain former S.T.A.R.S traitor with his signitcher black sunglasses and blond hair watches the video of me and my sister. "Hmmm…he seems strong put him on 'The Ultimate Tyrant' project." He says to the lead security officer.

"Yes sir and his sister?" The officer replies.

"Let them be together for now but I think that she will be a good…insurance policy to keep that kid in line." He tells him and the soldier solutes him and goes to tell the other soldiers the new orders while Wesker looks at the screen for a moment then does a faint chuckle and walks off mumbling "Well…this should be interesting."

Author's notes: So what do you think? What is this new project that Wesker is up to called "The Ultimate Tyrant"? Well you will just have to wait and find out. Till next time folks so long and criticism is welcome but please no flames they make me sad *does a frowny face*.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors notes: Hello again everyone. The main plot is about to begin the last chapter was more of an intro really just to bring you up to speed now Weskers plot is about to take shape hope you enjoy.

Chapter 2 The tests begin

"Sir Wesker we have finished examining him. He is about 15 years of age, blond hair, blue eyes, about 5 foot 9, has been put in a hospital gown as u asked, and is of average weight. His sister is the same height and weighs just less by only a few pounds, she has green eyes and red hair. She has been put in the gown as well." An umbrella doctor informs Wesker.

"Very good….he is a perfect candidate after all." Wesker sees me start to wake up and goes and sits next to me.

I wake up on a lab table in what appears to be to be a hospital room and I see an IV needle in my arm I reach my other hand up to touch my forehead and I felt extremely lightheaded.

I looked around and saw several people working computers and checking monitors that are connected to me.

"Oh…I feel awful…what's going on? Where am I? Who are you people?" I ask to no one in particular.

"You are in one of our labs." A male voice says to me.

I slowly look over to where the voice came from and see a large man with blond hair and black sunglasses looking down at me.

"Who the heck are you?" I ask him with both interest and anger.

"My name is Wesker." He tells me as he smirks down at me which for some reason sent chills down my spine.

"D-did u send all those people to attack my home town? And w-why would you take all of us captive?"

"Well yes I did send them and I'm afraid I'm not going to tell you why I did. I can't tell you everything now can I?" He says with a smirk.

I glare at him then I lay my head back against the table.

"Where is my sister?" I ask him.

"I don't think I'm going to tell you." He smirks at me. "Now we are going to perform a few…tests to examine your-"

"Aw man I hate tests I wasn't even able to study." I say to him with a smirk.

He just ignores my comment and continues.

"To examine your physical and mental strength."

I just look at him with a confused look wondering what he meant. Just then someone comes up and takes off the IVs and wires that were connected to me and Wesker tells me to get up and fallow him and considering I was surrounded by Umbrella soldiers with guns at the ready that was the only smart choice I had. So I slowly got up and stumbled a bit by managed to fallow him into a large empty room.

He shoves me in and then steps back and closes the door and I hear a click sound signaling I was locked in.

"This is a fairly easy test all you need to do is…survive." I hear him say over a speaker and then after he stops talking I see a part of the wall open and I walk up to it and see guns and blades of all sorts in it and figure I'm supposed to pick something from it and pick a fairly long sword and twirl it around to get a feel for it as the part of the wall closes.

"Now release 3 infected humans." Wesker says with no emotion to someone in a control center and that person presses a button and 3 infected humans limp out of an opening in the wall.

"What the heck are those things?" I saw in slight fear and confusion as they come toward me.

"Those 'things' are your opponents. Kill them. Before they kill you." Wesker tells me.

I look at them and they suddenly get a burst of speed and dash toward me and I manage to roll behind them then I spin around and slash at the one making a large slash mark in the one but all that happens is it stumbles forward slightly then turns around and comes back toward me.

"What the heck are these things?" I say again before slashing another one that charges at me and slices its one leg off.

Then my eyes go wide as all it does is fall to the ground and then it looks at me and crawls toward me.

Then I guess adrenalin kicks in as another lunges at me and I twist around and slice it in half. Then I swing my leg out kicking one then plunging my blade into its stomach and slicing it up and cutting its entire body in half and it falls down completely limp and I realize its dead, and then it hit me of how to stop them.

I slide under the one as it lunges and I stab the blade into its skull and it goes clean through and as I pull the blade out it falls down limp. Then I just turn around and slice the blade through the last ones head and it falls down dead.

Then Wesker comes in and tells me to fallow him and he leads me back to the cell me and my sister were held in and seals the door behind me telling me to get some rest and that the tests will continue tomorrow, and I see my sister off in the corner shivering under the blanket and I go over and sit with her.

Authors notes: Hmmm…what are these tests for? What is Wesker planning? You will find out next time. Till then please no flames.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors notes: Hello again my loyal readers sorry for the long wait but there's been a lot of things going on for me….anyway in this chapter….well….why not just read for yourself.

Chapter 3 Life Goes On

'It's been almost like a blur.' Seth writes in a small journal that is one of the few things that Umbrella allowed him to have. 'I'm not entirely sure how long I've been in this lab being tested on like some kind of genie pig.'

Seth would growl slightly in anger at that last sentence but keeps himself under control and looks over at his sleeping sister in a bed beside his. 'She looks so peaceful….' Seth thinks to himself.

'A nurse that looks after me and my sister informed me recently that we have been down here in this lab for nearly 3 years…3 dreaded years since I turned into some mutant freak jumping through hoops to please that psycho path Wesker.' Seth would stop writing for a moment holding his head in a bit of momentary agony before going back to his journal.

'Wesker is slowly turning me more and more into some kind of freak…I've been informed that not only the T-virus is in me….but so is something called the G-virus. It is supposed to bring about these massive mutations to its host…sometimes when I get really, really mad…my body feels all tingly and my mind almost goes completely blank and I see my body change into some kind of….human weapon.'

'The nurse told me that not a single person was ever injected with the G-virus before me that didn't take away his or her entire sanity and human body….I'm terrified and don't want to even know what would happen to me if it took over.'

'But I've gotten off topic slightly.' Seth sighs sadly almost in disbelief. 'It has been 3 years since my small home town was destroyed by Umbrella….3 years since my family was killed before my very eyes….3 YEARS! Since Wesker threatened to kill my sister if I didn't do exactly as he told me to…and I believe he will to.'

'I haven't seen it but I've heard rumors that Wesker has these…..super human ability's. Super speed…..strength… advanced healing….similar to what happened to me when I was injected with the T-virus. I guess that's the reason everyone's terrified witless of the guy…'

Seth smiles before writing the next bit as if given hope. 'I've also heard stories of another one of Umbrellas human experiments. I think her name was Alice? Not sure. But she managed to escape the control of Umbrella….it makes me wonder if I could as well….but if I were to try to escape that would seal my sisters fate.'

Next Seth would chuckle at some serious irony. 'Every little kid, mostly boys, dream of having super powers like those cartoon action heroes, myself included, but now I pretty much have them…and I'd give anything to get rid of them and have everything go back to normal.'

'I overheard a few guards talking about me one day. They were saying at the 3 year mark I will be given a 3rd virus…from the tone of their voices it seemed they were pretty freaked out by this one. They called it the "Veronica Virus" or something like that…I'm afraid of what it will do to me….'

Seth looks up annoyed as his cell lights go out automatically signaling a synthetic underground night. He then would lay down on his bed slowly fading off to an anger fueled sleep.

-the next morning-

'My nurse told me today was officially the 3rd year I've been here, and from what I figure they aren't going to be celebrating it with some cake or something like that. She told me that around noon they will come for me…I swear…one day soon….I will find a way to escape with my sister and get far away from Umbrellas reach, and Wesker will regret ever giving me these powers.'

'I can hear the guards coming down the hall to get me….this will be my last journal entry for a while probably….I'm afraid of what's going to happen to me with the new virus, but it will only make me stronger….and more of a threat to Umbrella.'

Seth sets down his journal and pen and gives his sister a tight embrace, "Don't worry…I'll be fine and back before you know it." He whispers in her ear, and as soon as he finishes saying that the door to their cell opens revealing Wesker himself standing between a few armed guards.

"Come." He commands and Seth looks back at his sister one last time before walking out with Wesker and sees one last glimpse of his sister's worried expression before the cell doors seal shut.

Seth looks at Wesker with pure hatred at what he's done, and thinks: 'Whatever hell I have to endure…whatever pain I must feel…I will hold onto the hope of one day inflicting every test… every painful thing he's ever done to anyone to him….and then have him beg me for death….I must hold on to the hope that me and my sister will one day escape from this hell on earth. But until that day…life goes on.'

Seth hops up onto the medical table without being told by anyone knowing the drill. Before he falls unconscious from the newly injected virus he sends one last hateful glare at a smirking Wesker standing over him.

Author's notes: Well I defiantly enjoyed writing that chapter, and I hope you all enjoy reading it. This was basically Seth's little story so far as pretty much a slave to Umbrella. He's given hope by the story of Alice….hmmm….I wonder where this will lead to. Well anyway I will try and upload more often than this to my other stories as well but no promises of them right away. Until next time folks "see" you later.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 End of Training and a New Hope and Freedom

Seth looked in front of himself to see a recreation of the original Tyrant. With its massive clawed fingers, muscular body, and exposed heart which was obviously its weak point He just smirked.

"Really, Wesker?" He said looking to a glass wall. "This is the best you could come up with for me?" He said with slight boredom, while Wesker watched him not saying a thing.

Seth drew his katana he usually is armed with during these tests and takes a long thick bandage off of his left arm which reviled that it has turned a scaly green color. He then dashed toward the mutant with inhuman speed doing a few quick slashes with his katana at different parts of its body to test its durability. Each slash left a wide bloody wound which didn't seem to faze the being too badly; it just swung its massive hand to swipe him away.

"Humph…"Seth exclaimed as he flips over the hand almost showing off slightly then jams his katana deep into its hand making it shriek in pain, throwing him and the blade a distance away with a mere twist of his wrist. Seth righted himself in midair sliding to a stop seeing his katana flung to the other side of the room. He does a mental swear knowing he has to resort to the more…mutant ability's he now has.

Wesker watched closely as Seth stood to his full height and he looked at his right arm as his very skin started trembling and becoming an inky black as it forms into a blade like appendage. He looks it over sighing. "I always hate doing that…."Seth exclaims as he looks at the Tyrant who just uttered a loud scream like roar and run toward Seth with speed he never expected from something so large and he just barely rolls out of the way feeling a few small hairs cut off his head. "To close…" He whispered as he spins around using the momentum from his roll to slash his right arm across its back making a giant wound going along the entirety of its massive back, which makes it shriek out in pain and fall to its knees in agony as Seth calmly walked to the front of it stabbing its exposed heart quickly putting it out of its misery.

"Didn't even need the TV-virus in this fight," Seth looked up at the window he knew Wesker was sitting behind. "What's the matter running out of actually powerful creatures?" After saying that his right arm turned back to normal and he wraps the bandage around his left arm again. He then goes and grabs his katana doing a fancy movement with it before sheathing it in its sheath on his back. As soon as he did Wesker opened the main door and a few armed guards were standing there to escort him back.

Surprisingly Wesker agreed to Seth's request of keeping his katana with him to train with privately in his cell. After he got to his cell he looked at his sister, Saria, who was sleeping peacefully in a small bed in the corner and smiled slightly.

As soon as the cell door shut his gaze suddenly turned to one of anger. 'How long have we been down here? How long has it been since we've seen the light of the sun? I know it's been over a year but every day feels like one now.' Were some of the things that went through his head.

Just then the door opened which caught him by surprise as he saw Wesker standing there. "Come," Was all he said. He knew better then to ask why so he just silently walked out and followed him still amazed by the mere size of the laboratory he was held captive in.

Wesker led him farther then Seth was ever taken, and they ended up in a sort of office which Seth assumed was Wesker's. He then told Seth to sit in a seat by a desk while Wesker sat on the other side and he threw a few pictures onto the table in front of him and he slowly picked it up examining it.

"These are pictures of top priority Umbrella targets," Wesker told him. "The top targets are Leon S. Kennedy, Chris and Clair Redfield, Jill Valentine, and Project Alice." He explained.

Seth studied them in slight confusion as to why he was telling him all this and as if Wesker had read his mind he said; "I want you to hunt down and kill these people." Seth looked at him in shock. "They openly fight against us in the public's eyes and the public needs to be taught that it will not be tolerated." Seth looked at him in great surprise. "If you can hunt down and kill at half of them your sister will go free." Seth's eyes went wide and his mouth hung open. "Your training has come full circle. You are ready to be sent into the field. I don't expect you to survive for very long. I would take care of it myself but I'm far too busy."

Seth's head was an ocean of questions. 'He will free Saria? Can I trust anything this guy tells me? Do I have any choice to follow him and just hope he will stay true to his word?' Were just a few things going through his mind. Then a plan came to his mind and he smirked. "Finally a way to test my true powers…Are they really as strong as you say they are…sir?" He said 'sir' with a hint of venom and Wesker smirked hearing it.

"Of course. They somehow manage to stop Umbrella and its strongest Tyrants at every turn. That is, hopefully, until we send you after them" Wesker told him. "We have a vast network of spies and we know exactly where each and every one of them are. You will be given full access to Umbrella gear. Including soldiers, jets, whatever it takes to take them out. Any means necessary. Do I make myself clear?" Wesker finished the briefing with a glare toward Seth and both their eyes, at least for a moment, glowed a reddish orange, as they looked each other in the eye.

"Yes sir. You better get six graves ready." Seth said and Wesker smirked pleased by Seth's apparent excitement and blood thirst. "All I will need is a pilot, a jet that can land like a helicopter, and I know you have those, and the chance to say goodbye to my sister. Also I'd like to quickly look through some guns to take along." Wesker nodded. "Between now and the time we leave I would also like you to reprogram a few dozen lickers and hunters to follow my exact commands without question regardless of what it is." Wesker nodded again and then stood up and lead Seth to the armory.

"When do I leave sir?" Seth asked him.

"As soon as we have your requested legion of experiments. This should only take an hour or two. A jet is already standing by." Seth nodded in response.

"Also I would like six Cerberus' to help me track their scent in case they try to flee. Also make sure they are the same as the lickers and hunters," Wesker nods once again handing a list of Seth's requirements to a soldier nearby who ran off, most likely to get everything Wesker listed.

Then they arrived at a very large armory and Seth went about gathering up what he would need. He put on a bulletproof vest under his usual shirt, and then put a tactical army vest over that. He had two Desert Eagles in holsters on his hip, a TMP in a holster on his side near his left arm pit, two tactical shotguns in an 'X' shape on his back, and his signitcher katana in its sheath that he then put on his back in the middle of the shotguns. Then he got a few first aid items as well that he put in separate pockets on his vest as well as a truck load of ammo. He finished his gear up by putting a very large combat knife in a holster and tied it to his leg just above some combat boots he recently started wearing.

"This will do nicely," He told Wesker who nodded then lead him to his cell to say goodbye to his sister, and he gave them a moment alone.

"Seth…Are you really going through with this?" She asked him in shock after he explained what's going on. "I mean can you really…kill someone?" She had a very concerned look on her face.

"I don't have any choice in the end…I will do anything to let you get out of this forsaken laboratory to live your life." He told her embracing her in a tight hug.

"But what about you?" She asked pulling away. "You will still be Wesker's slave." She looks down in almost looking like she was in pain at everything that's going on.

"You know I don't care about that." He takes her by surprise and she looks at him. "I will be happy just knowing you're free."

Saria started tearing up looking at him and she pulls him into a tight embrace. "I will miss you so much Seth…" She told him.

"I will miss you as well. I will be back to see you take your first steps back into freedom…I promise." He took her hand in his and said his final goodbye and got up and walked out to see Wesker waiting.

Wesker looked at him then told him; "Everything's ready as you requested. Since you have everything you asked for remember, failure is not an option." Seth nodded, a determined look in his eyes as Wesker handed him sun glasses, and Seth looked at him confused. "…The sun could possibly burn your eyes out if you don't wear that." Seth gulped nervous at this strange revelation. Then he put them on and followed Wesker to the jet which was full of the things he asked for then looked at Wesker.

"There's no guarantee how long this will take. Do I have your word nothing will happen to my sister as long as I'm out there?" Wesker nods then hands Seth a list.

"Those are our spies. Meet up with them to contact back to me periodically with an update." He informed him as Seth nodded and got on the jet which quickly took off. And for the first time in possibly years Seth saw the world outside of the lab.

Authors notes: Well here we are again everyone. I have finally gotten around to writing this. I recently couldn't think of a single thing for this or any of my other stories. Hopefully I will be able to get updates for my other stories soon as well. Things are intensifying people. What's the plan Seth has? Will he be strong enough to actually fight and kill the greatest heroes from Resident Evil? Stay tuned. I promise I will update faster from now on. Till next time. Bye everyone.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: VS Clair Redfield

Seth silently looked over the list of Umbrella agents and his targets as well as all their exploits, silently wondering if he is ready for this. Sighing he steeled his mind, readying himself for the battle to come.

After an hour of waiting a soldier ran up to Seth at the rendezvous point. Seth looked up at him without emotion and said; "When the Umbrella is lifted…" then went silent waiting for him to respond, and after he caught his breath he replied; "The flood will be released." Seth nodded at his reply.

"So where is she?" Seth asked as he put away his holopad that had his targets information.

"She is staying in her brother's apartment. He is currently away on business with the BSAA so he won't be a problem." The man replied.

Seth nodded once more standing up walking toward the apartment complex where his first target was. "You are dismissed… and you better hurry… or else my…'companions' might get hungry." As Seth said that a small horde of Lickers rush past him toward the complex, as the man fled while Seth silently and emotionlessly followed the mutant monstrosities.

Soon the familiar sound of gunfire met his ears and as he walked they slowly got louder and more and more Licker corpses started appearing. "Wesker was right about her being skilled…" he muttered to himself. Seth soon met her face to face.

"So you behind this annoyance?" She asked Seth panting somewhat, a pile of Lickers at her feet. Her hair was in a mess and she wore plain white T-shirt and shorts covered in blood stains. She glared at Seth with annoyance.

"And if I am?" He asks her folding his arms. As he finishes that sentence a bullet passes by his head, missing me by an inch.

"Then I won't miss again…" She replied, her pistol still smoking from the shot.

Seth suddenly dashes toward her, drawing his katana as he did. Clair sees him coming and fires a few more shots, which are deflected off his sword and at the last second ducks under his blade as it impales its self where her head was a moment ago.

"Whew… you don't mess around kid..." She muttered as she suddenly drew a combat knife, jabbing it into Seth's stomach causing him to let go of his blade and stumble back a few feet griping the blade, suddenly yanking it out followed by a good amount of blood. Clair smirked thinking it was over as the wound suddenly healed and she sighed in annoyance. "Great…another Tyrant. Does Umbrella have an infinite number of you freaks?!"

Seth shrugged at the question. "I think they do…" After he says that he suddenly draws one of his Desert Eagles, shooting three shots at Clair in quick succession. She quickly cartwheeled out of the way of the shots, picking up her bloody knife as she did so. When she stopped she spun around opening fire on me in return with her as I now know magnum pistol, knocking me off my feet from the force of the bullets. She suddenly dashes past me, running down the hall toward the exit.

Seth sighed as he walked over, yanking his blade out of the wall. "They always play hard to get…" he mumbles to himself as he runs after her with such speed that he's merely a blur.

Soon he caught up to her, leading over her head swinging my his katana at her head and she suddenly ducks again, but before she could counter attack he in a quick fluid motion draw my own combat knife slashing at her again, this time catching her left arm, cutting the sleeve of her shirt and leaving a slash halfway down her arm, which slowly dripped blood and he land a few feet ahead of her smirking. "Got ya" I say simply as she clutches her arm, obviously holding in a scream of pain. She suddenly pulls up her gun, quickly firing off the entirety of the magazine at Seth. He didn't see her quick attack and recoils in pain after each bullet hit him in various places. The last one hits him in the forehead, knocking him flat to the ground and temporarily knocked out.

"Now just die already…" She muttered as she walked past me, tearing off her other sleeve using it as a make shift bandage to cover her injury and stop the bleeding. Suddenly her eyes went wide as something suddenly knocked her air born, as if she was hit by a freight train. She fell to the ground gasping for air after being hit so hard in the back as Seth walked over to her, bending down to look at her face, now having a scar on his forehead, shotgun in hand.

"Solid slugs hurt don't they?" He smirked as he smashed the butt of his gun into her head, after which she stopped moving entirely. Just then two Hunters walk up behind Seth and he looks at them emotionless. "Take her to the jet. And don't damage her anymore. We need her intact to prove to Wesker that she's dead." They don't make a sound or even nod but immediately do as he said.

After examining the blood and corpse filled hallway where his short, but intense battle occurred he follows after where the Hunters went to, eventually reaching a cloaked jet, walking up to the pilot. "Get us in the air to go to our next target." He nods without replying and goes to the cockpit starting his pre-flight check.

Seth sat down in a cushioned leather chair, pulling out his holopad putting a red X over Clair's icon and profile. "One down…" He whispered to himself as he turned it off and looked out his small window as the jet took off. "Next target…Chris Redfield." He thought out loud as he looked at the rising sun as the jet soared through the clear sky.

Author's notes: I am sorry for such a long wait for this chapter! I am currently in a guarded outpost where my angry fans, if I have any, won't be able to get to me. I have been extremely busy with high school and other important things. Today I plan to get at least one more chapter done and uploaded as well. I admit I had a lot of fun thinking up and writing this battle. I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Well…next time see ya.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: VS Chris Redfield

Seth looked out at the sunset sighing depressed. He had just taken out Clair Redfield, and is on his way to take out her older brother, Chris. After going through the data on Chris he knew he would be in for a hard fight.

Eventually he landed outside a BSAA base in an out of the way area. Soon a soldier ran up to him and said; "When the flood is released…" Seth immediately replied saying; "Only the Umbrella will remain unscathed."

The apparent Umbrella soldier wearing a BSAA uniform nods. "Chris Redfield is preparing to leave on an assignment. He is still alone but fully armed. Do not take him lightly." He warns.

"I know this will be hard fight…" Seth replies, slowly getting more and more depressed and angry as he continues his work. The soldier nods returning to where he is supposed to be positioned at and he walks toward the almost empty barracks.

Seth looked through an open window, seeing Chris alone but thinking up a quick plan. Soon he walks in, going right up to Chris who turns to look at him in surprise.

"What are you doing here kid?" He asks confused. "I have something to tell you about your sister." Seth told him and upon hearing that Chris tensed up and grows worried.

"What happened?!" He asks in worry.

Seth shakes his head. "Not here… we need to talk in privet." He explains and Chris nods, leading him to a separate building just off the premises of the base. "This place is completely abandoned and scheduled for demolition" Chris explained. "No one will hear us here."

Seth nodded before saying "Your sister was taken out by Umbrella." Upon hearing this Chris tenses up like a stone, almost not even breathing.

"W…What did you just say?" He manages to say after taking in this unbelievable news. Seth merely looks down sadly and Chris slams a fist into a wall angrily. "DAMIT!" He screamed. "How could this happen?! I should never have left her!" He leaned against the wall, slowly sliding down it, anger turning into unimaginable sorrow. "My little sister…gone…" He looks at Seth, tears streaming down his face. "How do you know this?" He asks, sorrow and grief filling his voice.

"I know…because I was the one to take her down." Seth said, his eyes turning visibly red through his glasses. Before Chris could process this statement Seth dashes at him, katana drawn, slashing at him.

Chris' reflexes kick in and he rolls backwards avoiding the slash of the blade, which cut clean through the wall causing it to semi collapse.

"You… You killed my sister?!" He roars at Seth in almost blind fury. Seth just looks back at him solemnly without saying anything. Chris' anger was at its boiling point. "YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE YOU BASTARD!" he roared as he drew a semi-auto shotgun, firing at him repeatedly.

Seth quickly leapt out of the way of the barrage of spread fire, quickly running toward him to slash at him, only to be met with a fist to the face by him out predicting him, the punch so strong it knocked Seth clean off his feet, slamming into the wall from his momentum, a combat knife being jammed into his neck causing severe pain. Seth slowly slid to the ground panting for breath.

"You took out my only sister! I will make you regret ever having come here!" He screams at me as he punts me across the room into another wall, knocking the wind out of me once more.

"I-I only did it…To save my own sister…" Seth manages to cough out along with a bit of blood. Upon hearing this Chris momentarily freezes looking at Seth in shock. "But don't worry Chris…" Seth manages to get to his feet leaning against the wall. "You will be reunited soon…" Suddenly Seth draws both his shotguns, opening fire at Chris at close range.

He is hit hard, being shoved back from the force; though his bullet proof vest took most of the damage he still felt incredible pain. Seth walks over to Chris, pointing his shotgun at his un-protected head. "Say hello to your sister for me…" After hearing this Chris suddenly grabs Seth's leg, flinging him off balance, pulling Seth's TMP from his holster, emptying the entire mag into Seth's chest, roaring angrily.

Seth fell to the floor, not moving. Upon seeing this Chris falls to his feet, tearing off his destroyed vest, gasping for air. He then notices Seth's scar on his forehead and his bandaged left arm, silently wondering what he went through and if what he said about a sister is true when suddenly his eyes go wide as he feels something pierce his stomach. He looks at Seth to see his left arm a grayish green color and in the form of a blade, a blade that is currently piercing his stomach.

He coughs up blood as he collapses beside Seth who looks at him with one eye open, panting heavily. "Sorry Chris… Wesker has my sister…" Seth says to him with anguish as Chris' eyes slowly close after looking at Seth with a glare that showed compassion, as well as anger. Then the same two hunters walk to us, carefully carrying the two of them to the jet.

An on-board medic cared to Seth's wounds that weren't immediately healed by my abilities.

Seth looked at Chris sadly before whispering; "I wish there was another way…" He places Chris by Clair before turning away, their hands a few inches from each other. "I'm sorry…" He whispers as he leaves that room.

The pilot looks at Seth and asks; "You ready to go or do you want to wait and rest?"

Seth shakes his head and replies saying; "I want to get done as soon as possible." The pilot nods getting ready to go to the next target, Jill Valentine.

Seth pulled out his holopad and marked Chris the same as Clair. After putting it away he laid down on a makeshift bed.

'When will this nightmare end?' Was Seth's only thought as he faded to sleep.

Author's notes: And there we have it! Two chapters in one day. This was my apology to my readers for the long wait. I treasure each and every one of your views. I am already working on the next one so the wait shouldn't be too long. Already two heroes have fallen. Both of which leaving both physical and mental injuries on Seth. Will he be able to finish his job and earn his sisters freedom? Or will he fail when he meets his next target? Till next time see ya.


End file.
